Love The Way You Lie
by Petit Belier
Summary: Mais uma noite na calma do santuário. Camus tomava um bom vinho enquanto esperava a chegada do seu amado. Queria pôr um fim naquela história de amor arruinada pelas traições e a desconfiança. Mas as coisas saem do seu controle, pois Milo não era tão fácil assim de se convencer. O que fazer? Esperar? Terminar? Talvez uma conversa resolvesse... Songfic MiloXCamus.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a TOEI Animation. Uso apenas para entretenimento, sem fins lucrativos.

**Notais Iniciais: **Oie gente, essa é a minha primeira fanfic MiloXCamus, gosto muito do casal e foi super legal trabalhar com eles. Essa é uma Songfic com a musica Love the way you lie part 2 da Rihanna, uma musica que gosto muito e espero que vocês também curtam. Bjss *-*

* * *

Mais uma noite aparentemente calma no santuário de Atena. Camus estava em sua biblioteca enquanto esperava a chegada do seu companheiro. Tomava uma taça de vinho, tentando acalmar-se. Em vão.

Os pensamentos ligados a Milo traziam consigo um medo terrível de ter que viver a vida sozinho.

Lembrava-se do início do relacionamento com o escorpião. A própria deusa havia abençoado aquele amor que parecia perfeito, naquele momento, a única coisa em que Camus pensava era em ter Milo em seus braços e fazê-lo feliz, o máximo que conseguisse.

_On the first page of our story_

_The future seemed so bright_

_Then this thing turned out so evil_

_I don't know why I'm still surprised_

_Na primeira página da nossa história_

_O futuro parecia tão brilhante_

_Então, isso se tornou tão mal_

_Eu não sei porque ainda estou surpreso_

De fato, o início do relacionamento estava sendo fácil, levando em conta todas as diferenças que eles tinham entre si. Mas logo, aquilo que parecia uma história de amor escrita por deuses, começou a apresentar falhas.

Eles sabiam não existir um único culpado, os dois deveriam reconhecer seus erros e se corrigir, mas nenhum dos dois queria admitir fraqueza.

_Even angels have their wicked schemes_

_And you take that to new extremes_

_But you'll always be my hero_

_Even though you've lost your mind_

_Até os anjos têm seus planos perversos_

_E você leva isso a novos extremos_

_Mas você sempre será meu herói_

_Mesmo que você tenha perdido a cabeça_

Tudo piorou com as saídas de Milo para festas com os outros cavaleiros, ele sabia muito bem que Camus não apreciava aquele tipo de programa e preferia ficar em casa, tendo momentos de intimidade com o seu amante. Até aí, pensou Camus, tudo bem, mas Milo começou a voltar das festas com marcas de batom na camisa, vez ou outra com perfume de outras pessoas em sua roupa, homens e mulheres. Ainda por cima, bêbado. Tudo aquilo estava deixando Camus com um desejo imenso de afastar-se de Milo, mas por algum motivo, não conseguia. Nunca conseguia.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's all right because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_Só vai ficar aí e me ver queimar_

_Mas tudo bem porque eu gosto do jeito que dói_

_Só vai ficar aí e me ouvir chorar_

_Mas está tudo bem pois eu amo o jeito que você mente_

_Eu amo o jeito que você mente_

Por sua vez, Milo sentiu muito afastamento da parte de Camus, parecia querer excluí-lo de sua vida. As vezes Milo pensava que eles nem eram companheiros, pois Camus nunca o abraçava em publico, mesmo se estivessem rodeados de amigos. Camus dizia a Milo, que seus carinhos eram guardados para momentos íntimos, onde apenas os dois estivessem e Milo não contestou. Contudo, algumas vezes Milo sentia vontade de abraçar o seu amante diante de outras pessoas, e, sem pensar duas vezes, Camus o repelia, deixando completamente decepcionado.

_Ohhh, I love the way you lie_

_Ohhh, eu amo o jeito que você mente_

As discussões começaram a tornar-se constantes e isso desgastava os sentimentos de ambos. Milo, saía cada vez mais, enquanto Camus criava uma fortaleza de gelo envolta de seus sentimentos, tornando-o cada vez mais frio e distante do que ele já fora.

Naquela noite em especial, o aquariano aguardava Milo, para finalmente dizer o que tinha decidido. Por fim, eles iriam terminar o relacionamento. Já não aguentava mais as traições e a indiferença de Milo, isso o feria por dentro, e ele, não se sentia obrigado a viver daquele jeito nem mais um instante, mesmo que fosse profundamente apaixonado pelo loiro.

Uma batida na porta tirou Camus de seus pensamentos, e, sem esperar que fosse atendido, Milo entrou na biblioteca, parando em frente à mesa onde Camus se encontrava, olhando-o fixamente. Passaram alguns minutos apenas se olhando. Um esperando que o outro tomasse a primeira atitude.

_Now there's gravel in our voices_

_Glass is shattered from the fight_

_In this tug of war, you'll always win_

_Even when I'm right_

_Agora há cascalho em nossas vozes_

_O vidro está quebrado por causa da briga_

_Nesse cabo de guerra, você sempre vai ganhar_

_Mesmo quando eu estou certo_

– Camus, eu... – Milo hesitou antes de falar, sabia da decisão do seu amado, e respeitava-a, mas queria tentar mais uma vez, só mais uma. – me perdoe, você sabe que eu...

– Non Milo! Eu non sei mais nada sobre você, non te conheço mais. – Camus pôs a taça sobre a mesa, levantando-se e caminhando em direção ao escorpiano.

– Eu estou falando sério...Camus, eu quero tentar de novo, por favor. – Milo falou, respirando fundo em seguida, sentindo o cheiro dos cabelos ruivos do francês impregnando sua alma.

Camus parou em frente a Milo e continuou a observa-lo.

– Eu non acredito mais em você Milo, sinto muito, eu... – Camus estava com a voz embargada, segurando o choro. Observou mais de perto o rosto belo do seu amante. Não imaginava ninguém nesse mundo que pudesse sentir o que sentia por aquele homem, isso condenava-o.

– Eu prometo que vou mudar Camus, por favor. – Milo sentiu escorrer uma lágrima quente por sua face, uma única lágrima que expressava toda a dor que ele sentia ao ter que deixar o homem que tanto amou.

– Mas o problema Milo, non é só você...eu também sou culpado e non consigo me sentir bem vivendo desse jeito. – Camus falou baixo, quase um sussurro, sentindo Milo aproximar-se de si, quase encostando em seu corpo.

– Eu te perdoo Camus. – Milo encostou os lábios nos de Camus, sentindo sua respiração pesada, ergueu seu queixo, fazendo-o endireitar-se para aprofundar aquele beijo, encaminhando o homem à sua frente, para que este se perdesse em delírio, esquecendo mais uma vez de deixa-lo.

_Cause you feed me fables from your hand_

_With violent words and empty threats_

_And it's sick that all these battles_

_Are what keeps me satisfied_

_Porque você me alimenta com fábulas de sua mão_

_Com palavras violentas e ameaças vazias_

_E é doentio como todas essas batalhas_

_São o que me mantém satisfeito_

– Eu non posso Milo, por favor, mais uma vez non. – o ruivo interrompeu o beijo, já ofegante, tentando livrar-se daquela falta de coragem que começava a pesar em sua mente naquele momento.

– Camus, eu prometo que tudo vai ser diferente, eu juro. Quero começar de novo, só dessa vez, por favor. – Milo já estava empurrando o francês para encosta-lo em sua mesa.

– Non Milo, eu non acredito mais nesse relacionamento. – o aquariano já se sentia arrependido de ter chamado Milo para uma conversa. Sabia que ele iria tentar convencê-lo a continuarem juntos.

O escorpiano ergueu Camus levemente, sentando-o em cima da mesa. Empurrou a papelada que se encontrava ao lado do francês, espalhando-a no chão. Recebeu um olhar reprovador do outro.

– Está vendo Milo, nem isso você respeita, nem as minhas coisas, o meu trabalho. Como quer que fiquemos juntos se você non cede em nada. – Camus lutava contra os braços fortes do loiro, tentando soltar-se e ficar de pé, mas sentia uma fraqueza tomando o seu corpo, sabia, que o veneno do escorpião estava fazendo efeito em si.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's all right because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_Só vai ficar aí e me ver queimar_

_Mas tudo bem porque eu gosto do jeito que dói_

_Só vai ficar aí e me ouvir chorar_

_Mas está tudo bem pois eu amo o jeito que você mente_

_Eu amo o jeito que você mente_

– Você ainda me ama Camus? – Milo perguntou enquanto começava a soltar os botões da camisa do ruivo.

– Ce que vous avez dit? ¹ – o francês não entendia como sempre caía na conversa do loiro à sua frente.

– Estou perguntando se ainda me ama? – Milo repetiu, começando a mordiscar de leve um dos mamilos do ruivo, fazendo-o se enrijecer.

– Milo, isso non tem nada a ver. – o aquariano tentou empurrar Milo, mas este mantinha-se empenhado em seu exercício, parando apenas para falar.

– Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. – sorriu, aquele sorriso safado que ele sempre revelava quando sabia que tinha vencido a batalha.

– Sim Milo, eu o amo, mas isso non muda na... – o ruivo teve suas palavras interrompidas por um beijo de Milo, que buscava espaço na boca dele, incitando-o a retribuir.

O loiro começou a tirar a camisa do francês, depois a calça e em seguida iniciou uma série de carícias ousadas pelo corpo esbelto em cima da mesa. Como ele amava aquele ruivo, ninguém poderia dizer ou palavra alguma expressar o quão avassalador era aquele sentimento que ardia dentro de si.

Por sua parte, Camus suspirava com as carícias que recebia de Milo, em um canto distante de sua mente, ainda lembrava-se o porquê de ter iniciado aquele encontro, mas nada fazia sentido naquele momento, só queria sentir o corpo do seu loirinho sobre o seu, dizendo que o ama.

– Quer mesmo terminar Camus? – Milo perguntou, enquanto baixava a cueca de Camus, fazendo em seguida uma carícia demorada no membro rijo do ruivo.

– Milo, eu...ahhhhh. – Camus gemeu alto quando sentiu os lábios de Milo engolindo o seu membro, fazendo movimentos rápidos e impedindo-o de raciocinar.

– Hem? Quer terminar comigo Camus? – Milo parou apenas para dizer a frase, em seguida voltando a sucção que fazia no falo de seu namorado.

– Non Milo...ahhhh, eu non quero... – Camus não pensava em mais nada, só no desejo que sentia pelo loiro e no amor que parecia acender-se com toda aquela provocação.

_Ohhh, I love the way you lie_

_Ohhh, eu amo o jeito que você mente_

Sentindo a completa entrega do amante, Milo virou Camus, fazendo-o pôr os pés novamente no chão. Fez com que ele se inclinasse para frente, ficando exposto. Pôs dois dedos encostados nos lábios do namorado. Este, já sabendo do que se tratava, sugou os dedos, deixando-os molhados. O loiro então, começou a acariciar a entrada de Camus, ouvindo suspiros e gemidos baixos.

Delicadamente introduziu um dedo no ruivo, ouvindo-o gemer um pouco mais alto. Iniciou movimentos de vai e vem dentro de Camus, introduzindo em seguida mais um dedo, vendo-o arfar algumas vezes.

– Tá gostoso Camus...? – perguntou sussurrando no ouvido do ruivo, vendo este virar a cabeça um pouco para responder.

– Oui Milô... – Camus respondeu, fazendo Milo sorrir em seguida. O loiro amava quando Camus falava em francês e este costumava esquecer como se falava em grego quando sentia prazer.

– Humm...quer que eu pare? – ainda sussurrando.

– Non, s'il vous plaît ne pas...aahhhhh.² - Camus gemeu alto quando Milo o tocou em um ponto mais sensível.

Quando sentiu que Camus estava bem preparado, Milo retirou seus dedos de dentro do amante. Tirou a calça leve que vestia, junto com a peça intima, continuando ainda de camisa. Posicionou-se atrás do ruivo, já encostando seu membro na entrada dele.

– Eu te amo Camus, nunca vou me afastar de você ouviu? Mesmo que você queira. – Milo falou sorrindo.

Camus mordeu o lábio para não gritar quando sentiu-se ser invadido de uma só vez pelo namorado.

– Ahhh...Milo, non precisava ser de uma vez. – apesar de ter reclamado, Camus sentia-se extremamente excitado com a atitude brusca do namorado.

– Ah não? – Milo falou rindo. – mas eu sei que é assim que você gosta. Não é? – o escorpiano puxou os cabelos ruivos, fazendo o francês arquear as costas levemente.

– Oui Milô...vai, continua. – o francês pediu quase sem juízo, a espera estava deixando-o louco.

– Se é isso que quer... – o loiro apenas sorriu, atendendo o pedido do namorado.

_So maybe I'm a masochist_

_I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave_

_Til the walls are goin' up_

_In smoke with all our memories_

_Então, talvez eu sou um masoquista_

_Eu tento correr mas eu não quero nunca ir_

_Até as paredes estão subindo_

_Na fumaça com todas as nossas memórias_

Milo começou a estocar o ruivo com força, levando-o à loucura, o desejo intenso e o medo de perde-lo fazia com que Milo quase perdesse o juízo. Apesar das noitadas que tinha com os amigos, aquele ruivo era o único que tinha tudo de si, tanto o seu corpo como seu coração e a sua alma, pertenciam àquele cavaleiro de gelo.

As sensações que consumiam os corpos naquele momento, eram profundas e iam muito além do desejo físico. O amor, aquele que suportava tudo, ajudava-os a se manter firmes diante dos problemas, mesmo que chegassem ao extremo de quase acabar, ainda havia aquele fiozinho de sentimento que os traziam de volta um ao outro, mesmo sem a promessa de uma vida inteiramente feliz. Pois eles se amavam e esse amor os perseguia como a sua própria sombra.

Em pouco tempo, Camus sentiu o seu corpo estremecer com um arrepio mais forte, e, com o grito rouco, derramou-se em cima da mesa de sua biblioteca. Milo, só precisou estoca-lo mais algumas vezes para também entregar-se a sensação profunda do gozo.

Depois de alguns segundos, Milo retirou-se de dentro do seu amado, esperava ver no ruivo um sorriso, ou ao menos uma face serena, mas o que viu e ouviu o assustou um pouco.

– Eu amo o jeito que você mente. – Camus disse simplesmente, desencostando-se da mesa e ficando de pé.

– Como assim? – Milo perguntou sem entender as palavras do amado.

– É que todas as vezes que isso acontece, você sempre começa a me fazer promessas de mudança. Diz que vai me fazer feliz e vai esquecer tudo o que aconteceu antes. É uma pena que essas promessas nunca sejam cumpridas...são sempre mentiras, sempre. – o aquariano deu um sorriso triste, recolhendo suas roupas do chão e alguns papéis que Milo havia espalhado com sua investida.

Sentindo o peso das palavras de Camus, Milo o parou em seu caminho até a mesa, postando-se em sua frente.

– Me perdoe Camus, eu só... – foi interrompido pelas palavras do ruivo.

– Non Milo, non fale nada, apenas non prometa nada para mim. Non dessa vez. – o francês pôs os papéis sobre a mesa, indo em seguida para sua cadeira.

– Tudo bem Camus, não vou te prometer nada, mas e como nós ficamos? – ele perguntou com alguma expectativa na voz.

– Nós...como sempre. Non adianta dizer que vamos mudar, então eu quero viver esse momento ao máximo, pois talvez non estaremos juntos amanhã. – Camus começou a organizar a papelada em cima da mesa.

– Tudo bem, e o que eu faço agora? – Milo perguntou, falando baixo.

– Você, me ajuda a arrumar essa bagunça aqui. – Camus sorriu de leve.

– E depois? – Milo começou a ajudar o ruivo com a bagunça.

– Depois podemos tomar um banho, você ainda tem roupas aqui, certo?

Era aquilo que Milo queria ouvir, um convite para permanecer na casa de aquário, na vida de aquário. Ajudou Camus a arrumar tudo, em seguida, como planejado, foi tomar um banho longo junto com o francês.

Para Camus, nada havia saído como planejado. Ainda estava com Milo, mas se sentia feliz. Talvez, talvez dessa vez eles pudessem se entender e tentar recomeçar, mas o ruivo não queria pensar nisso, apenas queria sentir o seu loirinho querido perto de si.

Os dois se amavam e mesmo depois de tudo o que passaram, não conseguiam ficar longe um do outro. Essa era a maior prova de que o amor tudo suporta e tudo perdoa.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's all right because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_Só vai ficar aí e me ver queimar_

_Mas tudo bem porque eu gosto do jeito que dói_

_Só vai ficar aí e me ouvir chorar_

_Mas está tudo bem pois eu amo o jeito que você mente_

_Eu amo o jeito que você mente_

* * *

**Notas Finais:**

¹ " O que você disse?"

² " Não, por favor não..."

Eai gente, o que vocês acharam da fanfic? Well, na verdade eu nunca me imaginei antes escrevendo uma songfic, até porque nem tenho paciência para ler uma. Mas tá aí né...hehehehe. Espero que tenham gostado. Bjuss *-* Até a próxima.


End file.
